Héros
by RAIDEMO
Summary: Un recueil de one shot plutôt sombres, concentrés sur les sentiments et les reflexions de différents héros.
1. NOTES ET SOMMAIRE

NOTES ET SOMMAIRE

Utiliser un chapitre à cette fin me semble plus qu'utile, voir indispensable, pour expliquer de quoi il va retourner dans ces chapitres. Comme il s'agit d'un recueil de one shot, tous différents à première vue, quelques petits éclaircissements s'imposent.

Je vais commencer par expliquer les points communs entre chacune de ces courtes histoires :

- elles seront tout d'abord chacune écrite à la première personne (avec peut-être parfois une ou deux exceptions) et le personnage narrateur sera toujours un pokémon

- elles seront divisées en deux grands thèmes différents qui seront précisés dans le titre de chaque chapitre, juste avant le nom du one shot : les histoires basées sur les relations, et plus particulièrement sur les relations entre humains et pokémons – celles-ci seront notées (F), dérivé de « _feeling_ » - et celles retraçant des mythes et légendes – notées (L) – soit inspirées de récits du jeu, soit totalement fictives.

Détails de mon écriture :

- j'écris « pokémon » sans majuscule, comme on emploie le mot « animal »

- j'écris les noms des pokémons sans majuscules quand il s'agit de le désigner comme « être vivant » (« miaouss », « chat ») et avec une majuscule quand il s'agit d'une espèce (« du clan des Ptera », « l'Homme »)

- j'accorde les noms des pokémons lorsqu'ils n'ont pas de majuscule

- les phrases, mots ou expressions écrits en _italique_ sont prononcés dans une langue différente lorsqu'ils sont dans une phase de dialogue, ou simplement appuyés lorsqu'ils se trouvent dans une phase de récit

- les phrases, mots ou expressions écrits entre « guillemets » sont pensés

- les phrases, mots ou expressions écrits après un tiré sont prononcé

Enfin, ce chapitre d'introduction sert aussi de sommaire et contient le résumé de chacune des histoires, pour que personne ne soit désagréablement surpris :

**Chapitre 1 : Notes et sommaire**

**Chapitre 2 : (F) Herz**

L'histoire d'un brasegali que son dresseur décédé à légué à son fils unique. Le pokémon s'emploie à veiller sur l'enfant malgré la crainte que lui inspire l'esprit malveillant de ce dernier. (one shot de concours)

**Chapitre 3 : (L) Inari**

Petit conte inspiré des légendes de Sinnoh :

« On dit qu'autrefois les pokémons avaient le pouvoir de quitter leur fourrure pendant le jour.

Ils arpentaient les villages et apprenaient aux hommes tous les secrets dont ils étaient les gardiens. On dit qu'ils leur apprirent les arts et la musique, le courage, la passion. On dit aussi qu'à chaque nouvel enseignement, ils mettaient en garde les hommes qu'ils initiaient : « Nous faisons vôtre la Connaissance, tâchez de respecter les lois de nos instructions. » Les hommes acquiesçaient, promettaient, et les précepteurs reprenaient leurs leçons. [... » (one shot de concours)

**Chapitre 4 : (F) Futago**

Très court récit sur deux frères jumeaux (encore des brasegalis, je trouve ce pokémon trop attachant ) engagés dans un conflit d'une époque médiévale japonaise.

**Chapitre 5 : (F) Wave**

Histoire d'un aligatueur perdu, amnésique, qui se réveille sur le pont d'un bateau coulé, entouré des cadavres de son équipage. Un nom seul se met à briller dans son esprit vierge. Faisait-il partie de cet équipage ? Ou bien de l'armée de monstres marins qui l'ont attaqué ?

**Chapitre 6 : (L) Les chasseurs de foudre** (en cours d'écriture)

**Dictionnaire** :

_Herz_ : Coeur (Allemand)

_Futago_ : Jumeaux (Japonais)


	2. HERZ

HERZ 

Cet enfant m'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise. J'étais certain qu'un jour… je ne pourrais plus résister à l'envie de m'en éloigner. Aujourd'hui, je sais. Je sais pourquoi sa présence faisait naître en moi quelque chose proche de l'écœurement, pourquoi un regard ou un sourire de sa part laissait s'échapper dans mon être un froid glacial, et des frissons de terreur. J'avais peur, je l'avoue. Je craignais ce petit humain, moi qui autrefois avait combattu toutes sortes d'espèces avec mon dresseur. Il m'arrivait parfois d'être tétanisé à la simple idée de me retrouver seul avec lui, dans la même pièce.  
Avant tout ça, j'étais un combattant. Avant que l'enfant soit né, j'étais le plus fidèle compagnon de son père, son brasegali. J'ai parcouru des régions immenses. J'ai vaincu. J'ai perdu. J'ai progressé pour finalement atteindre ce stade de combattant reconnu par le plus noble insigne… Puis mon dresseur est tombé malade. Je l'ai vu s'éteindre lentement. Une semaine, c'est le temps qu'a duré son agonie. Une semaine. Semaine pendant laquelle je suis resté près de lui. Toute la famille est passée, venue des quatre coins du continent pour réclamer son dû : la somme des efforts et de la gloire qu'avait enfin atteint mon dresseur. Leur danse macabre a continué pendant ces sept jours. Je ne comprenais pas, mais mon dresseur avait très bien compris : il se contentait de donner les réponses que l'on attendait de lui. Lorsqu'enfin nous nous retrouvâmes seuls, comme autrefois, mon dresseur signa un dernier papier, et me confia qu'il léguait ce qui lui était le plus cher à son fils qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu. Il me fit promettre à cet instant de veiller sur cet enfant, pour toujours. J'acceptai la dernière tâche qu'il me confiait. Son dernier ordre. Puis il mourut.  
Dès le lendemain, je rejoignis sa maison natale. Elle était grande, très agréable. La mère était morte un an plus tôt, et il n'y avait plus ici que l'enfant et sa nourrice. Je me souviens de la nourrice, c'était une femme au sourire faux qui semblait perdue dans un monde étrange. Son indifférence ne me touchait pas : elle remplissait sa fonction, je veillais à remplir la mienne.

L'enfant avait un peu plus de cinq ans à cette époque. Je me rappelle du premier regard que je posai alors sur lui, et je devine encore ce frisson glacé qui me parcouru l'échine. L'enfant avait levé les yeux sur moi, des yeux comme deux gouffres d'argent, un regard à travers lequel je ressentis très nettement… quelque chose de foncièrement mauvais. Certains enfants se montrent cruels parfois, ça je le sais. C'est valable pour les humains comme pour les pokémons. Lorsqu'ils entreprennent une action que l'on considère comme de la cruauté, qu'ils démontrent fièrement leur puissance en arrachant sans pitié les pattes ou les ailes d'un insecte, leur regard s'illumine un court instant d'une joie incomparable.  
Le regard de cet enfant n'était pas pareil. Le regard de cet enfant était tout simplement malsain. Il me souriait. Ça aussi je m'en souviens. Il me souriait toujours lorsqu'il voyait que je m'intéressais à lui. Je me détournais aussitôt. La nourrice ne comprenait pas, pas plus que moi, pourquoi cet enfant qui n'avait jamais souri révélait soudain cette expression tellement humaine pour moi. Uniquement pour moi. Seulement, après avoir fait cette remarque, la femme ne s'en soucia plus, et considéra que ce sourire qui m'était exclusivement réservé était parfaitement normal. Moi, pendant ce temps, … j'avais peur.  
Etrangement le sourire de l'enfant était très doux, et sur une photo sans doute aurait-il pu paraître aussi angélique que l'était normalement un sourire d'enfant. Mais il suffisait de se trouver en sa présence, de voir ce rictus de ses propres yeux, de ressentir ces ondes malveillantes planer autour de son corps juvénile, pour comprendre que cet enfant n'était pas un ange. Même pas un enfant. Il était autre chose. A mes yeux… il n'était pas humain… Il ne ressemblait à aucune créature que j'avais connue.

Cependant… Jamais je ne faillis à ma tache. Je restai avec lui durant toute son enfance, suivant le souvenir de mon maître. Ce simple souvenir qui me suffisait à oublier à quel point son fils m'effrayait.  
Je ne le quittais pas. Lorsqu'il changeait de pièce, je le suivais, et m'asseyais dans un coin. Je l'observais. Je détournais les yeux quand il me regardait. Il jouait sagement, toujours tout seul, avec ses soldats de plomb et ses minuscules véhicules blindés. Je ne prenais pas la peine de comprendre ses jeux. Je me contentais d'être là. Les seuls moments où je n'étais pas avec lui, étaient les moments consacrés à son éducation. Je ne pouvais pas le suivre dans ce grand établissement. Moi, je restais à la maison et j'attendais son retour avec une tension constante. Je craignais qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Et en même temps j'étais certain… que personne, jamais, n'oserait s'en prendre à lui.  
Toute sa scolarité durant, je ne vis jamais personne d'autre que lui. Il partait seul. Il rentrait seul. Je me demandai parfois s'il était normal qu'aucun ami ne vienne jamais chez lui. Je compris rapidement que cet enfant n'avait pas besoin d'amis.  
C'est quand il entra au collège qu'il commença à me parler. Ou en tout cas est-ce l'impression qu'il donna. Il jouait toujours, toujours avec ses soldats de plomb. Et parfois, sans même relever les yeux, il parlait. Comme si quelqu'un était là, et lui répondait. Mais il n'y avait que moi. Et je ne lui répondais pas. J'essayais de ne pas entendre ce qu'il disait.  
Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard, lorsque son âge avança au point de faire naître en lui tous ces changements, lorsque sa voix se transforma pour devenir plus grave, mais toujours douce et basse, comme un murmure, qu'il commença à me donner des ordres. A partir de ce moment, ce ne fut plus pour le veiller que je changeais de pièce à sa suite. Il m'ordonnait de le suivre. Et je le suivais, irrémédiablement attiré par le son si serein, mais ferme qu'était celui de sa voix. Il m'ordonnait de l'attendre devant la maison lorsqu'il partait, devançant les directives de mon ancien maître. Et je restais sur le pas de porte, toute la journée, les yeux rivés sur l'embranchement où l'enfant réapparaîtrait en fin d'après-midi.  
Le seul lieu qui m'était interdit était son domaine. Sa chambre. Jamais je n'eus le droit d'y mettre le pied. Quand il s'y rendait, il m'ordonnait de l'attendre devant, d'un simple « reste ! ». La nuit, je dormais devant cette porte close qui cachait son repaire. Jamais aucun son ne s'échappait de cet endroit.

Un jour pourtant, quelque chose changea. Je sentis en moi comme un déchirement, comme si quelque chose m'avait été arraché, un privilège dont j'étais le seul à jouir m'avait été enlevé. Un jour, l'enfant ramena quelqu'un chez lui. C'était un garçon de son âge, venu tout droit du lycée que l'enfant avait dernièrement intégré. Ils discutaient, riaient. C'était la première fois que je voyais l'enfant sourire à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Ils passèrent devant moi sans même me voir. Cependant, même si l'enfant ne m'adressa pas un regard, j'entendais dans mon crâne résonner sa voix qui me dictait de le suivre.  
La journée durant, je suivis les deux garçons de pièce en pièce. Ils parlaient de choses et d'autres, des choses que je ne comprenais pas. Et à chaque fois qu'ils changeaient de pièce, j'entendais cette voix autoritaire au plus profond de mon esprit, et je les suivais.  
Le soir venu, l'enfant invita son compagnon à le suivre dans sa chambre. Je ressens encore le poignard invisible qui me transperça alors que cet inconnu pénétrait dans ce lieu qui m'était interdit, même à moi. Je restai figé devant cette porte épaisse, attendant sans vraiment savoir ce que j'attendais. La nuit tomba. Je m'endormis, comme toujours, devant sa porte. Comme toutes les nuits, je ne dormis que d'un œil et d'une oreille. C'est pourquoi, pour la première fois, j'entendis des bruits étranges. Je crus un instant que l'étranger allait enfin partir ; les voix s'élevaient. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils disaient, aussi j'attendis. Les bruits et les paroles durèrent jusqu'à l'aube.  
Au moment même où le soleil pointait, la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Je n'eus pas le temps de glisser un œil à l'intérieur. L'étranger m'enjamba sans même se soucier de moi, et courut jusqu'à l'entrée. Il disparut derrière la porte, et je ne le revis plus jamais. Je crois me souvenir qu'il pleurait, et que son jeune visage était marqué par la colère et la honte. A cette époque je ne m'en souciai pas : l'étranger était parti, tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Mais rien n'était fini.  
Toutes les semaines, le même jour, l'enfant ramenait chez lui un nouveau camarade. Toujours différent. Ils repartaient tous de la même façon, le lendemain, parfois injuriant, parfois pleurant, souvent blessés ça et là.  
Je ne comprenais pas, mais je sentais cette peur tenace qui m'avait assailli dès le premier instant. Elle se faisait plus présente en moi, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Je sentais que bientôt, il se passerait quelque chose. Quelque chose que je ne pourrais accepter. Je savais que l'enfant faisait certainement des choses mauvaises. Car même en restant devant sa porte, je sentais l'odeur propre du Mal qui enveloppait cette chambre.

Ce jour arriva finalement. Ce jour où, comme à l'accoutumé, j'attendais l'enfant sur le pas de porte. Ce jour précis où je m'attendais docilement à le voir revenir en compagnie d'un de ces étrangers. Ce jour-là, il revint seul. Je frissonnai lorsqu'il passa près de moi, son aura dangereuse plus menaçante qu'à l'habitude. Je n'entendis pas sa voix dans ma tête me dire de le suivre. Aussi je fus tenté un instant, comme poussé par une force extérieure, de fuir aussitôt cet endroit. Mais je ne le fis pas. Je n'en étais pas capable. Alors je suivis l'enfant dans la maison.  
Il se retourna vers moi et me dévisagea. Je me figeai face à ce regard grave. Il me fixa longuement, et je le détaillai pour la première fois depuis bien des années. Ce n'était plus un enfant. Il avait bien grandi. A cet instant je revis en lui des traits qui me rendirent nostalgique. Je sais maintenant que ce fut mon ancien maître que je voyais en lui. Et je sais aussi que c'est mon amour fort pour mon véritable dresseur qui me fit croire que j'avais pour obligation d'obéir en tous lieux à son fils.  
Un sourire familier s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Mon rythme cardiaque doubla en un instant. Je fus terrifié de constater qu'il m'adressait alors le même sourire qu'à ces nombreux étrangers. C'était un sourire beau, dont on ne pouvait se défaire, mais effrayant.  
Il commença à me parler doucement, tendrement, comme il le faisait autrefois, lorsque ses yeux étaient encore rivés sur ses soldats de plomb. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il me disait, et je ne voulais pas comprendre. « Viens » m'ordonna-t-il. Et je le suivis. Nous nous rendîmes dans le salon. Le garçon s'assit sur un fauteuil et attendit. Je m'assis par terre et l'observai toujours, comme envoûté, comme si, par son sourire précédent, il m'avait hypnotisé.

Nous restâmes là, sans dire un mot, attendant que le soleil disparaisse enfin. Lorsque les derniers rayons de l'astre du jour n'infiltrèrent plus la pièce, lorsque nos yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité, le garçon se releva. Il m'ordonna à nouveau de le suivre. Ce que je fis sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Il monta les larges escaliers, s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre. Je serrai mes bras aussi forts que je le pus, réprimant la peur et les frissons qui me gagnaient alors que cette maudite porte s'ouvrait enfin devant moi. Il me dit d'entrer. Je lui obéis, d'un pas mécanique.  
Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. Tout était bien rangé. Les jouets couvraient les étagères et les meubles. Les soldats de plomb étaient figés, en rangs, sur une commode ancienne. Les chars miniatures se trouvaient sur la grande bibliothèque qui abritaient près d'une centaine de livres. Une chambre d'enfant.  
J'observais ce qui m'entourait, tâchant de ne pas prendre garde au son de la lourde porte qui se refermait derrière moi. Je tremblais, imperceptiblement. Je savais au fond de moi que je venais de faire un pas de trop.  
La voix du garçon me rappela à l'ordre, et je me tournai vers lui. Il commença à me parler, toujours avec son sourire doux. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais rien. Je sentais dans son ton qui montait qu'il me donnait des ordres. Mais je ne comprenais pas ces ordres. Je restais là, tétanisé, plus effrayé encore de ne pas pouvoir répondre à ses demandes. Parce que je ne comprenais pas.  
Il y eut un instant de silence. Je compris aussitôt que le garçon attendait quelque chose de moi, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Son sourire disparut soudain. Sa nouvelle voix me glaça sur place, une voix que je n'avais jamais entendue. Il me criait dessus, vociférant ces ordres que mon esprit n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Son visage n'avait plus rien de celui d'un enfant, et j'eus l'impression qu'il me dévoilait enfin sa véritable identité. Plus sa voix augmentait, plus il paraissait fou de rage, plus je tremblais en me demandant ce que je devais faire. Ses yeux pâles brillaient dans l'obscurité comme deux gouffres étincelant. J'étais terrifié. Je reculais lentement, jusqu'à atteindre le mur qui me faisait dos. Je me collais à lui, sans cesser de fixer le garçon. Je me sentis à cet instant comme un animal blessé, terré au fond d'un trou pour échapper à son chasseur.  
Les cris du garçon cessèrent aussi brusquement qu'ils avaient commencé. Mais il m'observait toujours avec cette même rage prononcée. Je ne compris pas quand sa main se referma brutalement sur mon bras, avec une force que je n'aurais pas cru possible pour un humain. Sans réfléchir, je me débattit pour repousser ce contact qui éveilla en moins cet écœurement profond que je croyais disparu. Le garçon me fixa, hébété. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que je le repousse. Aussi sa sauvagerie revint avec violence lorsqu'il m'agrippa à nouveau pour essayer de m'attirer vers un autre coin de la pièce. J'essayai de fuir son emprise, de freiner notre avancée grâce à mes griffes. Je déchirai le plancher. Mais il ne me lâchait pas, et m'entraînait toujours.  
Lorsqu'il eut atteint son lit, il me cracha un nouvel ordre inconnu. Pour toute réponse, je me débattis plus encore, lacérant ses avant bras autant qu'il m'en été possible. Je voulais fuir, fuir au plus loin. Loin du garçon.  
« RESTE ! » hurla-t-il. Cet ordre, je le connaissais. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de me figer. Je l'observais sans oser bouger, ignorant le sang qui couvrait mes bras, le sang du garçon. Celui-ci afficha un sourire satisfait, et desserra légèrement son emprise. Il ne semblaient même pas sentir ses blessures. Il recommença à me parler, plus calmement. Je crois qu'il savait que je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui, parce que sa voix était celle de mon maître. Parce que j'avais oublié jusqu'à l'existence de mon ancien dresseur sur lequel s'était imposée l'image de son fils.  
J'écoutais le son de sa voix sans pouvoir rien faire, à nouveau envoûté, asservi. Je ne cherchais plus à comprendre ce qui se passait. Beaucoup de choses filèrent devant mes yeux. Mais tandis que mon corps ne me répondait plus, mon regard se posa sur quelque chose, un objet sagement posé sur la table de nuit du garçon. L'obscurité ne m'empêcha pas de reconnaître sa forme sphérique et sa couleur rougeoyante. Ma pokéball. Celle qui avait formé un lien sans failles entre moi et mon dresseur.  
Un pan de ma mémoire se révéla à moi, des souvenirs que je pensais avoir oubliés. L'image de mon véritable maître réapparut. Je le revoyais me confiant qu'il offrait ce qui lui était le plus cher à son fils unique. A cette époque, j'avais été blessé de constater que je n'étais pas cette chose si précieuse aux yeux de mon dresseur. Mais peut-être m'étais-je tout simplement trompé.

Je repris conscience pour me trouver, hébété, collé au corps du garçon. Son odeur était chaude, agressive. Mes griffes s'étaient prises dans les draps. Il me murmurait des mots étranges dont chaque syllabe nourrissait la répulsion que je lui portait à présent sans limites.  
D'un geste brusque, je me dégageai pour descendre du lit. Le garçon fut surpris, mais il était rapide, et à nouveau ses mains robustes se refermèrent sur mon poignet. Je répondis à la terreur qui m'habitait : je le mordis, le griffai. Je vis mes griffes arracher l'un de ses yeux d'argent. Le goût de sa chair entre mes dents réveilla un haut-le-cœur, et je le lâchai aussitôt, lui permettant de rappeler sa main vers lui en poussant son premier cri de douleur. Sans plus réfléchir, je m'élançai vers la porte de la chambre. Je la franchis, descendis l'escalier, arrachai bois et tissu qui se trouvaient sur mon chemin, défonçai la porte d'entrée sans pouvoir stopper ma course, le souffle raccourci par l'afflux d'adrénaline. Je suivais enfin mon instinct, celui qui m'avait depuis si longtemps prévenu de ce qui allait finir par arriver. J'entendais les cris du garçon s'estomper lentement, très lentement derrière moi, alors que ma course effrénée me conduisait vers quelque endroit inconnu.

« A moi. Seulement à moi. Rien qu'à moi. Tout à moi. Tout. Tu m'appartiens. »  
Suis-je déjà mort ? Je suis à présent presque certain d'avoir rendu l'âme en même temps que cet homme que j'avais connu autrefois ; un homme dont la seule image qui me vient à l'esprit est celle d'un corps froid s'éteignant sur des draps blancs. Son image à Lui est gravé devant mes yeux, comme une cicatrice qui ne disparaîtra jamais. Je vois le garçon partout. J'entends sa voix à longueur de temps. Je ne sais même plus si le minuscule abri de pierre dans lequel je suis figé depuis plusieurs jours fait partie de la réalité. Je ne sens plus mon corps. Je ne fais qu'écouter cette voix, et m'imagine en train d'obéir à ses ordres. Dans mon esprit, dans mes rêves, je lui obéis toujours, en tout et pour tout. Je comprends tout ce qu'il me dit et je peux me soumettre à chacun de ses désirs. Alors il n'élève pas la voix contre moi. Il continu de me parler avec cette voix qu'il utilisait pour les étrangers. Mais avec moi ce n'est pas pareil ; je ne pars pas, je ne pleure pas, je reste avec lui. Je fais tout ce qu'il me dit, sans jamais me poser de question.

Je m'appelle Herz. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi on m'avait donné ce nom. Aujourd'hui tout cela n'a plus d'importance. La seule chose importante, c'est Sa voix. Cette voix qui me guide, m'ordonne, me dirige. Cette voix dans mon esprit qui ne s'éteindra jamais. Je me confie à ces rêves. Je ferme les yeux pour oublier mon corps. Il n'existe plus. Le froid de l'extérieur l'a déjà tué depuis bien longtemps ...


	3. INARI

INARI

« On dit qu'autrefois les pokémons avaient le pouvoir de quitter leur fourrure pendant le jour.

Ils arpentaient les villages et apprenaient aux hommes tous les secrets dont ils étaient les gardiens. On dit qu'ils leur apprirent les arts et la musique, le courage, la passion. On dit aussi qu'à chaque nouvel enseignement, ils mettaient en garde les hommes qu'ils initiaient : « Nous faisons vôtre la Connaissance, tâchez de respecter les lois de nos instructions. » Les hommes acquiesçaient, promettaient, et les précepteurs reprenaient leurs leçons.

Mais un jour le pacte fut rompu. On dit qu'un cizayox du nom de Lymon apprit à un jeune humain à forger l'acier pour en faire naître une arme. Abusé par ce nouveau pouvoir ainsi fait sien, le jeune homme s'en servi pour démontrer sa force à travers un carnage sanglant ; il décima de nombreux pokémons et blessa gravement celui qui avait été son maître. Ce fut la rupture du lien fragile tissé entre les élèves et les précepteurs, et plus jamais on ne vit un être ôter sa fourrure pour venir enseigner à travers les villages. »

& & & & & &

Je refermai le livre aux pages jaunies. Un soleil impitoyable tentait de me déloger de ma pénombre, déployant ses rayons à travers la lucarne haute. Sa lueur blanche retraçait les contours des meubles abimés ou démontés, entassés tout autour de moi. Une poussière paresseuse chevauchait en silence les rais de lumière intruse. J'ôtai mes lunettes et frottai mes yeux fatigués. Je savais qu'il n'était pas bon de lire dans de telles conditions, que ma vue n'en serait pas améliorée, et que ma sœur pousserait à nouveau des exclamations outrées en voyant l'état de mes vêtements incrustés de sciure et autres particules salissantes qui s'étaient rendues maîtresses du grenier.

Je me redressai. Le livre glissa de mes genoux et s'affaissa lourdement sur les lattes de bois, dégageant un nouveau nuage de poussière. J'époussetai mon sweet sans savoir si sa couleur terne était naturelle ou simplement née de son contact avec mon sanctuaire. Je m'étirai, et m'abaissai pour ramasser le livre offert par mon oncle.

L'ouvrage était intitulé « Mythes et légendes de Sinnoh ». Il était relié d'une épaisse couverture en cuir rouge sur laquelle le titre s'inscrivait en lettres dorées à moitié effacées. Je passai ma main sur sa surface rugueuse pour en chasser la saleté. Puis je ramassai mon sac à dos, le jetai sur une épaule en logeant précautionneusement mon livre sous l'autre bras, et ouvrai la trappe grinçante qui séparait mon repaire du reste de la maison.

La lumière forte du début d'après-midi assaillit ma vue, et je clignai des yeux avec insistance. A peine eu-je quitté l'échelle qui me reliait à mon grenier si plein de confort, que mon sac me parut plus lourd. L'obscurité rassurante avait laissé place aux rayons agressifs.

Dans la cuisine, Mezanor, le vieux farfuret à l'oreille cassé légué par nos parents somnolait sur une chaise, la tête posée sur ses longues griffes usées. Sur la table, un mot de ma sœur : « J'ai laissé ton déjeuner dans le four. Tu as intérêt à le manger et à ne pas passer ta journée enfermé dans ce maudit grenier ou je barricade l'entrée pour les trois années à venir et je te mets aux travaux forcés. Laetitia, ta sœur chérie. »

Je chiffonnai le papier et le jetai dans la poubelle déjà débordante, près de l'évier. Je risquai un œil dans le four et refermai aussitôt, sans même me demander si la substance étrange qui s'y trouvait était encore vivante ou non. Soupirant, je me dirigeai vers le placard pour y récupérer quelques sachets de gâteaux secs que je fourrai au fond de mon sac. Puis j'y déposai également mon livre de contes, me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée, et la claquai derrière moi.

Dehors, la lumière était deux fois plus aveuglante, la chaleur trois fois plus insupportable. Je resserrai les hanses sur mes épaules, ajustai d'un geste las mon sweet et mon jogging, et priai pour ne pas croiser quelque odieux personnage que j'avais le malheur de côtoyer les jours de classe. Je déambulai dans la ville à la recherche d'une ruelle sombre et tranquille. Je ne pouvais plus me réfugier dans ces petites boutiques poussiéreuses que j'aimais tant ; les personnes que je préférais éviter savaient qu'elles pourraient m'y trouver. Ma sœur pensais que je ne voulais pas les voir parce qu'ils me maltraitaient. Elle semblait parfois oublier que ma deuxième passion était celle des arts martiaux. Ou peut-être n'arrivait-elle tout simplement pas à comprendre pourquoi ces êtres plats, ennuyeux, toutes ces copies conformes sans personnalité propre me répugnaient autant.

La rue que j'empruntais d'habitude était barrée. De hauts grillages m'empêchaient d'atteindre cet espace étroit et ombragé qui me rappelait avec délice la solitude de mon grenier, quand je m'installais sous un porche de bois et me délectais d'une fraiche obscurité. Je soupirai, maudissant cet obstacle, et décidai de faire un détour dans l'espoir de pouvoir m'infiltrer à travers une palissade mal dressée. Je me glissai dans une rue parallèle que le soleil dominait, et mes pas me portèrent sur plusieurs mètres sans que je puisse trouver la moindre faille pour rejoindre ma rue. Ce fut dans cette allée baignée d'un soleil d'été que j'entendis sa voix pour la première fois :

- Que cherches-tu jeune humain ?

& & & & & &

J'avais lu de nombreux ouvrages illustrant des yokai, et j'en avais déduis que la plupart d'entre eux étaient des êtres protecteurs. Mais parfois, au détour d'un conte populaire, l'un d'eux prenait la forme d'un démon vengeur.

La première pensée qui me vint faillit me retourner l'estomac. Mais lorsque je me retournai vers l'origine de cette voix suave qui m'avait interpelé, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être soulagé de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'un de ces démons vengeurs, mais simplement d'un jeune homme de mon âge caché derrière un masque de procession. Je reconnu aussitôt ce masque, blanc et allongé comme le museau d'un renard, orné de fines arabesques dorées formant un regard étiré et un sourire risible ; on le portait lors du festival de l'Automne, un peu après la rentrée.

Ma peur première dut bien amuser le garçon car je devinai un sourire – véritable celui-ci – se dessiner sous le déguisement. Je l'observai plus attentivement. Sa peau, dévoilée au niveau de la gorge, était d'une pâleur de marbre, et ses cheveux tissés d'or dont la couleur rappelait celle des yeux du renard accentuaient son apparente fragilité. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau blanc épousant sa silhouette agile, et ses mains disparaissaient sous des mitaines de velours blême qui dévoilaient des doigts longs et adroits terminés par des ongles aux reflets platines. Cet accoutrement insolite me sembla d'abord destiné à cacher chaque recoin de sa peau, certainement sensible au soleil, mais en remarquant les grands anneaux dorés qui pendaient à ses oreilles, et les hautes bottes lacées qui cinglaient ses genoux, je décidai de pencher pour une hypothèse plus probable, à savoir la folie, ou un goût vestimentaire extrêmement douteux.

- Qui es-tu ? marmonnai-je finalement, sachant parfaitement que le garçon n'attendait que cette question.

Et en effet, l'étranger me gratifia d'un nouveau sourire invisible qui déclencha en moi une série de frissons que je ne pus réprimer.

- Ce n'est pas important, répondit-il, visiblement satisfait. J'ai une nouvelle question pour toi…

Je ne bougeai pas, et n'osai rien dire ; il y avait dans la voix du garçon quelque chose de ferme et de profondément autoritaire. Les pans de son long manteau se soulevaient légèrement au moindre souffle de vent.

- Pourquoi les hommes marchent-ils sur deux pattes ?

- Pour échapper à leurs prédateurs, répondis-je aussitôt.

Léger rire de la part du garçon. Ma sûreté s'en vit diminuée.

- Mauvaise réponse, susurra le jeune homme pâle.

Je fronçai les sourcils et croisai les bras pour marquer mon indignation, et ainsi cacher la rougeur qui m'était montée aux joues.

- Alors quelle était la bonne réponse ? repris-je d'une voix irritée.

- Je ne suis là que pour poser des questions, répartit le garçon avec un amusement non dissimulé. Bien, je vois que tu n'es pas prêt à répondre à mes énigmes, mais je ne m'en offenserais pas.

Je me raidi plus encore. J'aurais pu suivre la voix forte de ma sœur qui m'ordonnait de rentrer tout de suite pour manger son horrible ragoût, et de ne surtout pas me laisser entrainer dans les combines saugrenues d'un étranger, mais je ne pouvais pas me détourner du masque qui m'observait. Ma fascination, bien que je tenta de la dissimuler, s'accentua un peu plus alors que le temps d'arrêt de mon interlocuteur s'éternisait.

- Ouvre ton sac, me dit-il enfin.

J'hésitai, puis m'exécutai, marmonnant pour la forme quelques paroles agacées. J'en sorti les boites de biscuits entamées, et le livre de mon oncle. Le garçon s'en empara aussitôt sans que je puisse l'en empêcher, et se mit à le feuilleter rapidement, son masque blanc penché sur les pages qui filaient devant lui.

- C'est un bon livre, affirma-t-il enfin en refermant l'ouvrage d'une main. Très bien, si tu veux le récupérer tu devras répondre à ma question.

- Encore une question ? m'irritai-je.

- Non, la même que tout à l'heure, reprit le garçon de sa voix suave. Sinon le jeu n'aurait aucun intérêt.

Je n'ajoutai rien, et tentai de garder pour moi ma colère en dardant mon regard sur le vieux livre qui se balançait entre les mains de l'étranger.

- Je te laisse jusqu'à demain matin, continua ce dernier. Je te retrouverai ici même, dès l'aube.

Je voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais mon attention, attisée par les dernières paroles du garçon, fut déviée vers le ciel. La nuit était déjà tombée, et recouvrait la ruelle d'un voile sombre et glacial. Quand je reportai mon regard vers l'étranger, celui-ci avait disparu.

Je restai un instant sans bouger, ne sachant que faire, me demandant si tout cela n'était autre qu'un rêve hyperréaliste comme j'avais pris l'habitude d'en faire. Je me détournai enfin pour quitter la rue inconnue, et retourner sur mes pas. Le silence était total, et je m'en étonnai car je savais les soirées souvent agitées à cette époque de l'année. Je traversai la petite place centrale, et passai près de la fontaine sur laquelle était allongé un puissant luxray, visiblement endormi. J'évitai le félin avec beaucoup d'attention, peu enclin à entendre le grondement bas qu'il dégageait s'intensifier à mon approche. Ses yeux restèrent fermés mais je devinai tous ses sens braqués sur moi lorsque je m'engageai dans une nouvelle rue pour m'éloigner de lui. Personne. J'entrai dans le seul bar qui m'était familier, car son gérant, ancien ami de mes parents, m'offrait souvent l'abri de ses caves délicieusement sombres pour que je puisse y lire en paix. La porte était ouverte, les lumières allumées, tamisées par la fumée ambiante, mais aucun être vivant ne s'y trouvait. Aucun à l'exception d'un énorme chaffreux qui somnolait paresseusement sur le comptoir ; le compagnon du barman.

J'appelai, mais personne ne répondit. Le gros matou ne fit même pas semblant de m'avoir entendu. Je ressorti, l'inquiétude commençant à me gagner. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une mauvaise farce destinée à m'effrayer, peut-être même à m'obliger à ne plus m'attacher aux paroles des livres et des légendes que j'adorais. J'imaginais parfaitement ma sœur aînée créer cette mise en scène dans ce simple but. Mais je chassai rapidement cette idée absurde, conscient que mettre une ville entière dans une telle confidence demandait bien plus d'habileté que de faire un ragoût consommable.

Je déambulai dans les dédales familiers qui menaient à mon quartier, retournant dans mon esprit, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, la question du garçon au manteau blanc : pourquoi l'homme marchait-il sur deux pattes ?

Alors que je triais les réponses, plus improbables les unes que les autres, qui se présentaient à moi, un bruissement attira mon attention, quelque part au-dessus de moi. Je levai les yeux vers les silhouettes imposantes des arbres densément fournis, m'attendant avec espoir à voir réapparaître l'étranger. Mais le mouvement de branches s'avéra être l'œuvre d'un simple cornèbre qui venait de se poser sur l'une d'elles. Son cou pivotait mécaniquement, et ses petits yeux sombres s'arrêtaient à peine sur moi. Je frissonnai, ne pouvant m'empêcher de repenser aux contes populaires : voir un cornèbre en pleine nuit était signe de mauvais présage. Je cherchai machinalement des yeux dans l'espoir de découvrir un de ses congénères et ainsi contrer ce signe de malchance, mais le ciel était d'un calme plat, et les arbres qui suivait la rangée de celui-ci n'était que légèrement secoués par la brise nocturne.

- Toi ! Toi ! s'égosilla une voix crillarde qui me fit sursauter.

Je me retournai vers le cornèbre qui sautillait à présent sur sa branche pour s'approcher de moi. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à un mètre à peine au-dessus de mon visage. Je posai une main sur mon torse pour m'assurer que le volatile s'adressait à moi.

- Oui toi ! cria l'oiseau sombre. C'est Inari qui t'envoie !

- Qui est Inari ? demandai-je, conscient de la folie qui devait m'habiter pour me pousser à discuter avec un pokémon, qui plus est un pokémon de mauvais augure.

- Qui est Inari ! s'exclama le cornèbre comme si je l'avais gravement insulté. Mais c'est ce monstrueux renard qui dévore les humains après les avoir rendu fou en leur posant des énigmes sans réponse !

J'eu un haut-le-cœur, mais décidai de n'en rien montrer. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas accorder ma confiance à un oiseau porteur de malheur, et sans doute cette histoire de renard mangeur d'homme était-elle une tromperie visant à m'effrayer.

- Je ne connais aucun Inari, affirmai-je.

- Tu mens ! croassa le cornèbre.

- File ! grognai-je à mon tour.

Puis je me détournai et tentai de garder une démarche normale pour m'éloigner au plus vite de ce lieu. Derrière moi, un battement d'aile se fit entendre, et je crus un instant que l'oiseau était parti. Mais un bruit sourd retentit par la suite, comme celui d'un corps imposant retombant sur le sol. Mes cheveux se dressèrent sur ma nuque, et je stoppai ma marche pour me retourner, sur mes gardes.

Je me retrouvai face à face avec un jeune homme, à peu près de mon âge lui aussi, mais qui, contrairement à l'étranger de la ruelle, portait des vêtements noirs et amples. Son visage était lui aussi caché d'un masque, un masque de carnaval sombre présentant un long bec crochu en guise de nez. Ses grands yeux totalement noirs, apparaissant derrière les creux des orbites du masque, m'observaient avec attention.

- Tu mens, croassa le garçon de la même façon que le cornèbre. Tu connais Inari.

Je me détendis soudainement, étrangement soulagé de savoir que ce garçon n'était autre que l'oiseau noir.

- Très bien, avouai-je d'une voix nonchalante, peut-être que je le connais.

- Ah ah ! Je le savais ! Je le savais ! triompha le garçon dont les cheveux noirs et courts, semblables au plumage du volatile, s'ébrouèrent avec fierté.

- Si tu connais si bien Inari, repris-je, tu dois aussi connaître ses énigmes ?

- Bien sûr ! Je connais toutes ses énigmes ! s'enorgueillit le cornèbre.

- Alors peut-être pourras-tu répondre à celle-ci, tentai-je. Pourquoi l'homme marche-t-il sur deux pattes ?

- C'est facile ! Très facile ! cria à nouveau le garçon en sautillant comme un oiseau. Les hommes marchent sur deux pattes pour pouvoir se servir de leur mains, et s'adonner aux arts que leurs ont enseigné les anciens !

Fier de sa réponse, le jeune homme croisa les bras, et je cru deviner un soupçon d'orgueil gonfler un tas de plumes charbonneuses tout autour de sa gorge. Je profitai du silence pour assimiler cette réponse, mais ma victoire me parut de courte durée ; plus je tournais cette réponse dans ma tête, plus je me disais que ce n'était pas ce qu'attendait Inari. Toutes les légendes racontaient la même chose, les paroles du corbeau n'étaient qu'un dérivé de ces contes, et celui qu'il appelait Inari savait que je les connaissais sur le bout des doigts puisqu'il avait maintenant mon livre.

- Merci, murmurai-je d'une voix morose en tournant les talons.

J'entendis le cornèbre retourner se percher sur sa branche dans un battement d'ailes.

- Hé ! Hé ! me cria-t-il. Tu viendras me remercier quand Inari t'aura épargné grâce à moi ! J'adore les anchois et la viande d'ecayon !

Je continuai d'avancer, redoublant d'effort pour trouver une réponse qui, je l'espérais, conviendrait à Inari, et mettant de côté l'idée que ce dernier chercherait à me dévorer. Et soudain, une idée me traversa, comme un coup de tonnerre qui illumina mon esprit : Mezanor, mon farfuret. Si j'avais pu parler avec ce cornèbre, peut-être pourrai-je aussi communiquer avec Mezanor. Il était vieux et un brin paresseux, mais très sage et intelligent. Il saurait certainement me proposer une meilleure réponse.

J'allongeai le pas et traversai le quartier au pas de course. Je franchi la porte de ma maison sans même avoir la conviction d'y retrouver ma sœur. Et en effet, comme les rues, la maison était vide. Vide à l'exception du siège de cuisine sur lequel soupirait Mezanor dans son sommeil. Je me précipitai vers lui, m'agenouillai près de la chaise et soufflai son nom pour le réveiller. Un œil rouge sang apparut lentement de sous sa paupière, puis se tourna vers moi avec froideur et désintérêt.

- Mezanor, excuse-moi de te réveiller, mais j'ai une question très importante à te poser…

Je me sentais idiot, et si jamais Mezanor ne pouvait pas parler. Le farfuret s'étira et bailla et faisant claquer ses petites dents de rongeur. Il huma l'air autour de lui, s'assit, et me fixa avec méfiance. Je me sentait gêné de l'avoir ainsi réveillé dans mon seul intérêt, alors que je ne m'étais jamais vraiment occupé de lui. C'était ma sœur qui faisait tout dans notre foyer, et pour la première fois je m'en sentis honteux.

- S'il te plait, écoute bien : pourquoi les hommes marchent-ils sur deux pattes ?

Mezanor ne fronça pas même le museau, il continua de m'observer comme s'il voyait à travers moi. Je soupirai, et me traitai d'idiot. Mais alors même que je m'apprêtai à me relever, le rongeur m'interpela d'une voix grave et légèrement rauque :

- Marcher sur deux pattes, c'est vouloir échapper au Temps et à l'Espace. C'est une révolte de sa condition, ça signifie se dresser contre son destin, et vivre à sa façon.

Je restai béat un instant, alors que les paroles du farfuret imprégnaient mon esprit. Puis, alors que je me reprenais, Mezanor bailla à nouveau et reprit sa position initiale, allongé sur la chaise, ses griffes sagement posées sous son museau.

Je me redressai, et commençai à faire les cent pas. Cette réponse me paraissait bien plus sage que celle du cornèbre, mais il me semblait encore que ce n'était pas suffisant. Echapper au Temps et à l'Espace, c'était très poétique, mais je doutais qu'un renard mangeur d'hommes se contente de poésie. La crainte, plus que l'inquiétude commençait à m'envahir ; et si l'oiseau noir avait raison ? Et si celui qu'il appelait Inari se jouait simplement de moi pour se divertir avant de me dévorer ? Je secouai la tête. Il fallait que je trouve une réponse au plus vite !

Je jetai un œil à la pendule. Il était déjà trois heure du matin. Je n'avais plus de temps à perdre. Je fonçai vers la sortie, mais à l'instant où je franchi la porte, je remarquai à quel point la nuit était fraîche. Je baissai les yeux vers ma tenue : mon sweet terne et souple n'était pas fait pour me protéger du froid. Je rentrai à nouveau, attrapai un polaire, et l'enfilai en me précipitant dans la rue.

Je passai en revue toutes mes possibilités, tandis que je courais à travers le quartier vide et silencieux. Si je pouvais parler aux pokémons, alors il fallait que j'en trouve d'autres auxquels demander conseil. Si Inari voulait une réponse, il voulait certainement qu'elle soit en accord avec son mode de pensées, donc en désaccord avec celle des humains. Je reprenai la grande allée entourée d'arbres. Celui du cornèbre était vide à présent. Je regardai de droite à gauche, dans l'espoir de voir un brin d'herbe bouger, mais la ville entière semblait s'être dépeuplée.

J'aperçu soudain un miaouss fouiller dans une poubelle débordante, derrière un restaurant. Je me précipitai vers lui en l'interpelant d'une voix forte. Mais le félin prit peur et disparut rapidement sur les toits en feulant et crachant, après avoir renverser cinq poubelles sur son passage. Continuant d'errer en tenant mes côtes fatiguées par la cadence de mes poumons, je commençais à désespérer. J'avançais à tâtons, traversant des allées que je ne connaissais pas.

Je me retrouvai finalement sur la place centrale sans avoir croisé le moindre être vivant. Sur la fontaine dormait toujours le luxray sauvage, ses pattes agiles et musclées repliées sous son torse et le visage dressé dans une posture princière. Je m'approchai avec prudence. J'entendais son grondement bas augmenter à mesure que la distance qui nous séparait s'amenuisait. Finalement, quand il me jugea suffisamment proche de lui, le fauve ouvrit ses yeux safran et les braqua sur moi avec la vigilance d'un chasseur à l'affut, gardant néanmoins son profil élégant. Je frissonnai, et me retenai de déglutir pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point la peur me tenaillait.

- Luxray, dis-je d'une voix hésitante qui se voulait la plus humble possible. J'aimerai vous poser une question…

Le fauve tourna brutalement vers moi son museau allongé, dévoilant des crocs menaçants. Je tentai de garder mon calme, mais décidai de ne pas approcher plus. J'étais maintenant à moins de trois mètres de lui.

- Je pense que vous devez connaître la réponse, continuai-je peu sûr de moi. Savez vous pourquoi les hommes marchent sur deux pattes ?

Le fauve ravala ses crocs, secoua lentement sa tête, faisant danser sa crinière noire autour de sa gorge puissante, et se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fontaine, penché vers moi, braqué sur ses épaules robustes tel un oiseau de proie.

- Les hommes recherchent toujours plus de puissance, gronda-t-il d'une voix outre tombe. Marcher sur deux pattes leur donne l'impression de nous dominer. Ils veulent nous faire croire qu'ils sont les plus forts.

Ses pupilles se rétractèrent, ses yeux brillants d'une couleur or sous la lueur des réverbères.

- Toi, jeune humain, tu cherches à nous dominer !

- N… Non ! m'écriai-je aussitôt.

- Menteur ! rugit le luxray, dévoilant à nouveau ses crocs rutilants. Toi aussi tu marches sur deux pattes !

Je ne pris pas le temps de répondre, apercevant les muscles du fauve trembler sous l'afflux d'adrénaline. Je me retournai et couru aussi vite qu'il m'était possible. J'entendis derrière moi les pas du grand félin atterrir sur le sol pavé de la place, et se jeter à ma poursuite. Je m'élançais dans les ruelles que je connaissais, dans l'espoir de pouvoir l'y semer. Mais je compris rapidement qu'il me rattraperait tôt ou tard.

Une lumière asphyxiée attira soudain mon attention. Il s'agissait du bar dans lequel je m'étais arrêté auparavant, et dont les vitres sales retenaient la lueur. Je me ruai vers l'entrée. La porte claqua derrière moi, et j'entendis le rugissement hargneux du fauve qui se jeta à plusieurs reprise contre la simple barrière de bois pour la voir se briser à ses pieds. Mais rien n'y fit, et il abandonna finalement. J'avais observai la scène à travers le verre grisâtre, et fut soulagé de voir sa silhouette agile s'éloigner. Je me retournai. Tout était toujours silencieux. Le chaffreux du barman était toujours allongé sur le comptoir, son énorme arrière-train débordant de chaque côté, laissant pendre mollement sa lourde patte arrière contre le bois brillant.

Le cœur encore perdu dans sa course folle, je m'approchai du gros chat. Ma respiration bruyante dut le réveiller car il leva vers moi un regard indigné. Il m'observa de haut en bas, puis se redressa et descendit du bar. Le meuble de bois grinça sous son poids, et le bruit qu'il produisit en atterrissant sur le sol me fit penser à celui d'un énorme tonneau s'écrasant par terre.

- Et bien, et bien, murmura-t-il d'un ton mielleux. On dirait que le jeune humain a eu affaire à forte partie.

Je n'eus pas le courage de répliquer, et partit m'asseoir sur une chaise, devant une lourde table en chêne. Le chaffreux me suivit de sa démarche rondouillarde et s'assit par terre près de moi, m'observant toujours avec ce sourire en coin qui commençait à m'agacer.

- Et toi, commençai-je avec colère, toujours essoufflé, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi les hommes marchent sur deux pattes ?

Le félin sembla hausser les épaules.

- Pourquoi marcher sur deux pattes alors qu'il est bien moins fatiguant d'aller sur quatre ? C'est idiot.

Je me renfrognai, et n'ajoutai rien. Je commençai à me dire qu'à compté de ce jour, chaque pokémon que je croiserait me semblerait antipathique. Puis je pensais à Mezanor, qui ne m'en voulais pas et m'avais aidé malgré le peu d'attention que je lui avais toujours portée. Et au cornèbre qui était descendu de son arbre pour me conseiller.

J'étais fatigué. Mes yeux commençaient à me piquer, et mes paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes. Je regardai l'horloge : il était cinq heures passées. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever. Il fallait que je retourne dans la ruelle où Inari m'attendait.

Lentement, je me redressai. Le chaffreux m'observa tandis que j'ajustais mon polaire et refaisais mes lacets. Son regard me suivit jusqu'à que j'ai quitté la chaleur rassurante du bar. Dehors, il faisait froid. Je grelottai, et plaquai mes mains contre mes bras. Et je marchais. De temps en temps je jetais un coup d'œil inquiet autour de moi pour être sûr que le luxray ne m'avait pas suivi. Le ciel devint plus clair. Un à un les réverbères s'éteignirent. Mon corps était gelé, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'avais rejoint la ruelle dans laquelle Inari apparaitrait bientôt. Je m'assis sur la marche d'un perron, frottai mes bras avec le peu de vigueur qui me restait, et attendit. Je n'avais plus aucune idée de ce que j'allais prononcer. Est-ce qu'Inari se montrerait violent si je lui disais que je n'avais pas trouvé ? Me laisserait-il partir ?

Tandis que ces questions mourraient dans mon esprit à mesure que je m'endormais, un pas souple et léger s'avança vers moi. Je le reconnu lorsqu'il s'assit sur le pan d'un mur à demi effondré, juste en face de moi.

- Le temps est écoulé, chantonna le garçon au manteau blanc. Maintenant tu dois me donner ta réponse.

Je me redressai difficilement, enfonçant mes mains tremblantes dans mes poches pour les maintenir au chaud. Je fixai l'étranger, inquiet à l'idée qu'il puisse lire dans mon regard à quel point j'étais effrayé.

- D'abord, j'aimerai moi aussi vous poser une question… , osai-je enfin prononcer.

Le masque du garçon se pencha en avant, comme s'il m'écoutait avec attention.

- Est-ce bien vous que l'on appelle Inari ?

Le garçon resta silencieux un moment, puis rit doucement.

- En effet, c'est mon nom.

Je hochai la tête, pris une grande inspiration.

- Si l'homme marche sur deux pattes… , commençai-je, … c'est pour voir le monde de haut. Pour avoir une nouvelle vision du monde, évoluer et échapper à son ancien état. C'est pour se démarquer, et s'ouvrir à de nouvelles possibilités.

Je me tus. Inari m'observait en silence. Je sentais tous mes nerfs sur le point de rompre. Puis, d'un pas élégant, le garçon sauta du muret pour atterrir avec grâce devant moi. Je baissai les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas mal, reconnut finalement Inari. Je te l'accorde, il n'y a pas de réponse parfaite à cette question…

Je me redressai quelque peu, n'osant pas regarder le renard dans les yeux. Je vis alors son bras monter à son visage pour en retirer le masque. Je me redressai brusquement mais n'eus pas le temps de voir ses traits. J'eus simplement l'impression qu'un torrent de flammes m'enveloppa soudain, et me protégeai de mes mains. Lorsque la chaleur disparut, j'eus tout juste le temps d'apercevoir un magnifique feunard disparaître au coin de la rue.

Le soleil s'était levé. Sa douce tiédeur avait chassé les dernières bribes d'air glacial. Je regardai tout autour de moi. Au pied du muret, le livre de mon oncle gisait, couvert de terre. Je le ramassai, le rangeai soigneusement dans mon sac que je retrouvai un peu plus loin. J'arrangeai les sangles sur mon dos. Derrière moi, j'entendais les premiers volets s'ouvrir à la lueur du jour. Un croassement perçant m'interpela alors que je faisais demi-tour. Je levai les yeux.

- Merci… , lui murmurai-je.


	4. FUTAGO

双子

FUTAGO

Le voile pourpre de l'incendie s'étend et se répand. Son crépitement grandissant a déjà dévoré l'aile sud du palais. L'odeur fraiche du vieux bois a été étouffée par les vapeurs nocives de cette fumée charbonneuse qui s'introduit par effluves, incruste sa puanteur dans les lattes grinçantes. Et moi j'attends.

J'attends, fermement cramponné à mon devoir et à ma foi, calé dans une position d'attaque. A mes côtés, mon frère jumeau tente de maintenir un garde à son poste. Mais l'homme semble trop effrayé pour raisonner logiquement. Mon frère en a assez, repousse le garde pleutre, et d'un plat de la main, lui fait rejoindre le grand brasier, là-bas, en-dessous de la fenêtre écorchée que ses doigts ne peuvent agripper. D'un geste sûr, avec la grâce élégante de son rang, il ramasse l'arc abandonné par le garde, se poste à ma droite, brandit l'arme qu'il bande à son maximum, son unique flèche braquée dans la lignée de son œil doré. La pointe de métal est formée d'arabesques tranchantes, elle vise le panneau de bois finement gravé qui tient lieu de porte. Du coin de l'œil, je l'observe. Lui ne bouge pas, toute son attention est portée sur le panneau duquel s'échappent les cris apeurés des domestiques, et ceux, violents et bestiaux de nos ennemis. Je me perds un instant à détailler ses traits, reconnaissant les miens, m'apercevant soudain à quel point nous étions inconnus. Sa voix, forte et amusée, comme à son habitude, me rappelle à l'ordre.

- Si tu regardes ailleurs, tu risques de rater le principal, me fait-il remarquer.

Il aime le combat. Il se plait aux devants d'un ennemi. La couleur du sang est sa seule référence. Comme toujours, il se montre cynique, alors que je reprends ma position initiale, les griffes ouvertes et prêtes à se refermer sur tout intrus qui franchira cette porte. Il sait que nos maîtres me considèrent comme le plus noble qui soit, il sait qu'ils savent à quel point je suis soumis à leurs ordres. Il sait aussi que je serai prêt à mourir pour eux.

Sa voix raillarde continue de me cribler de lances invisibles tandis que nos corps restent immobiles, nos regards accrochés à ce panneau coulissant duquel s'échappent maintenant des cris de rage plus puissants que jamais : les gardes ont reculé jusqu'à l'aile habitable. Le bruit des lames tailladant la chair nous parvient à présent.

Mon frère redevient sérieux. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de le voir ainsi. Il n'est que simple soldat, je suis garde impérial. Chaque foi que je le croisais, il me faisait remarquer avec ironie à quel point la couleur du sang était faite pour lui. Nos maîtres m'avaient choisi pour la couleur de mes yeux, c'était évident : « l'argent ne va pas avec le sang » disaient-ils. Alors ils m'avaient gardé auprès d'eux. Mon frère s'était avoué satisfait de porter l'étiquette de soldat. Mais aujourd'hui encore, dans cette petite pièce reculée, perdu dans une nuit sans lune simplement éclairée de l'incendie mortel qui s'apprête à nous consumer, je crois ressentir l'amertume d'une jalousie accentuée par ces années d'injustice.

Les panneaux coulissent brutalement. L'arc de mon jumeau est parcouru d'un frisson d'excitation. Nos maîtres se précipitent à l'intérieur. Le souverain ordonne à ses gardes de protéger la chambre, puis referme derrière sa femme. Elle recule vers moi tandis que son mari barricade l'entrée, son visage de porcelaine n'est animé d'aucune crainte. Je la fixe un instant. Elle m'observe avec douceur, et semble me faire confiance. Elle passe devant mon frère dont les yeux brillants reflètent l'envie de se battre. L'homme passe à son tour entre nous deux, rejoint sa femme derrière l'unique paravent qui synthétise l'ameublement de cette pièce.

Je les entends parler, j'entends l'homme murmurer à sa femme toutes les paroles qu'un souverain n'aurait jamais prononcées, j'entends la femme répondre avec la douceur qui est la sienne. Je les entends vibrer de sentiments derrière moi, mais je reste à mon poste, tous mes sens braqués vers le panneau de bois. Mon frère a perdu son sourire moqueur. Il est calme, immobile, comme si la perfection d'une posture de combat avait pu tailler sa silhouette dans un bloc de marbre noble. Il est plus expérimenté que moi, et je ne sais si notre condition de brasegali nous donnera un avantage sur la supériorité numérique de nos ennemis.

Derrière nous, l'amour se consume, devant nous, le panneau de bois tremble dangereusement. Je ne sais à quel moment précis il est enfoncé. J'attaque. Mes griffes fendent l'air. Un homme en armure tombe devant moi, j'en profite pour arracher le sabre de ses mains tendues qui cherchent encore à se rattraper au moindre souffle de vie. J'entends la flèche de mon jumeau traverser le crâne d'un autre soldat, à ma droite. Je déploie toute ma force et mes rudiment de connaissances dans le maniement du sabre pour trancher ce qui me semble approcher d'un peu trop prêt le paravent de nos maîtres. Mon frère se sert d'armes qui me sont inconnues. Quand il n'en a plus, il se sert de ses griffes à son tour, mords, frappe.

Leur nombre est incroyable, j'ai l'impression de vouloir contenir une vague d'eau gigantesque qui menace à tout instant de s'abattre sur moi, de m'entraîner au loin. Porté par ma rage, je ne sais pas combien de temps je tranche. Je ne sens pas les perles rouges qui coagulent sur mon visage, et sur mon corps, là où le sang ennemi m'éclabousse à chaque fois que j'abaisse mon arme. J'accompli mon devoir avec hargne, beaucoup d'hommes tombent devant moi.

Soudain une voix familière m'interpelle au-travers du brouhaha insupportable que font les soldats :

- C'est fini ! Inutile de rester ici !

Je lance un regard en arrière. Je vois le paravent devenu pourpre. Derrière lui se découpe, comme une ombre chinoise, la silhouette d'un guerrier se redressant lentement ; à bout de bras, il tient un objet lourd duquel s'échappe encore des flots de sang. J'entends mon frère qui me crie que nous devons partir. Je veux lui répondre que je resterais jusqu'au bout, mais je n'en ai pas le temps ; mon court manque d'attention a permis à mes ennemis de me déborder. Ils m'acculent jusqu'à la fenêtre. L'arme me glisse des mains : je n'ai pas l'habitude de brandir si longtemps ce bout de métal tranchant. Je m'appuie sur le rebord de bois. Je sais que je vais mourir. Devant moi brillent les yeux d'une armée d'hommes cachés sous des armures, comme pour les protéger de la honte sauvage que leur infligerait le rôle d'assassin s'ils ne se disaient pas soldats.

Tout se passe très vite, je les vois soudain s'écarter légèrement face à moi. Je pense qu'ils ont encore peur des dernières forces qu'il me reste, mais j'aperçois presque aussitôt l'archer braquer sur moi une flèche semblable à celle que tendait mon jumeau un peu plus tôt. Je ne peux pas réagir. Mes griffes se referment lentement sur le bois de la fenêtre. Le coup part. J'entends le trait fendre l'air presque aussi distinctement que si le grondement sourd qui sévit dans la pièce s'était tut. A ce moment je sens un corps chaud m'agripper, des bras fermes et désespérés se referment sur moi. Je grimace de douleur lorsque la flèche s'enfonce dans mon ventre jusqu'à la base de la pointe. Mon sang se répand sur mon bassin, et je sens un autre liquide chaud se mêler à lui. Mon frère grimace aussi, mais son expression est différente. J'ai l'impression qu'il me supplie. Ses yeux tissés d'or sont remplis de douleur. Nos deux ventres accolés ont été transpercés en même temps. Ses bras tremblent autour de moi. Je devine la douleur insupportable qui est la sienne, la mienne est identique.

Un éclat de lueur rouge rappelle mon attention vers notre bourreau ; c'est le reflet de l'incendie qui scintille sur la nouvelle pointe de métal dirigée vers nous. Je tourne la tête, baisse les yeux. Un gouffre s'étend en-dessous de nous, au fond duquel s'ébattent des flammes ardentes et indomptées. Les bras de mon frère se resserent un peu plus autour de mon buste. Son menton s'affaisse contre mon torse. Je prends la décision pour nous-deux, il acquiesce sans dire un mot. La deuxième flèche nous frôle mais ne nous atteint pas. Elle va se perdre dans les nuages de fumée nauséabonde nés de l'océan brûlant qui se rapproche.

Se rapproche.

Jusqu'à ce que toute chaleur, tout hurlement de victoire, tout, tout ait disparu.


	5. WAVE

WAVE

C'était là-bas. Au-delà les balises d'un rouge cendré. Perdu derrière toutes ces vagues effilées. Le ciel avait pris la teinte blême d'un plumage sale de goèlise. La mer grisâtre se perdait alors dans un horizon indistinct, noyée dans un enchevêtrement sans couleurs. Ma barque tanguait lentement, grinçant sur les remous étriqués qui parvenaient jusqu'au ponton. Les cris aigus des oiseaux marins emplissaient l'air tendu et oppressant, de ceux qui annoncent l'imminence d'un orage. Tout le monde était rentré. Les vieux bateaux s'étaient assoupis, amarrés aux lourds cylindres d'acier.

Je frissonnais. Passant mes mains ténues sur mes bras frigorifiés, je ressentis plus violemment ma profonde solitude. Personne n'était là pour me réconforter. J'attendais en silence la pression d'un petit corps chaud contre ma jambe, son souffle rassurant sur mes chevilles nues. Mais j'avais beau patienter, espérer, je savais qu'il ne viendrait pas. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne venait plus. Il avait préféré partir, chercher ailleurs une main qui le nourrisse, plutôt que de rester près de moi, moi qui restais là à attendre, sans nourriture, sans caresses. Depuis combien de temps ? Le jour et la nuit s'étaient fondus dans ce ciel incolore. Je ne savais plus. Les gens ne s'arrêtaient même plus. Ils passaient maintenant autour de moi dans un mouvement continu, sans fin. Et je ne les voyais plus, je ne ressentais à peine qu'une masse mouvante qui rampait près de moi, rien de bien distinct. Et j'attendais toujours. Je croyais parfois sentir une faiblesse fondre sur moi, et manquais de m'effondrer sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Alors je resserrais mon emprise sur mes bras pour leur infliger un dur retour à la réalité. Puis j'attendais toujours.

Le ciel s'illumina un court instant. Un corps long et filandreux se dessina brièvement, puis disparut. Les oiseaux se turent. Le coup retentit avec force, grondant à mes oreilles comme un coup de canon explosant à mes côtés. Sous le choc, je clignais des yeux béatement, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Un voile venait de se lever devant mon esprit embué. Je regardais autour de moi. Le port était totalement vide. Les mats dansaient lentement. Un tintement continu s'élevait dans le silence de la ville, simplement troublé par le grondement bas de l'eau et le chant des oiseaux marins qui avait repris. Je serrais mes mains sur mes bras. Un gémissement m'échappa. Ca faisait mal. Je baissais les yeux sur mon corps. Vêtu de fins vêtements en toile, mes membres tremblotaient, baignés d'une couche de crasse et d'humidité. A quoi devais-je ressembler ? De longs fils ondulés, sales et cassants découpèrent ma vue. Mes cheveux sombres avaient pris la même teinte grise et morte que le ciel et la mer dans laquelle il se perdait, tout là-bas.

Je repris mes esprits. Là-bas ? Au-delà ? Perdu ? Quelque part dans cet océan sans nom que l'on indiquait sur les cartes d'un « mer inconnue » ? Je me souvins soudain pourquoi j'étais ici, pourquoi ma barque flottait sous le ponton de pierre. Je l'attendais, lui. J'attendais qu'il revienne. J'attendais de revoir sa silhouette se détacher de ce gris délavé. Mon compagnon des rues n'attendait plus à mes côtés, mais ça m'était égal. Je le comprenais.

Une goutte glacée atterrit sur ma nuque, me transperçant comme une lame, gelant tout mon corps d'un seul coup. C'est en tremblant de tous mes membres et en trébuchant que je descendis dans ma barque. Là, je m'enveloppais dans une couverture humide. Une pluie fine mais cinglante se mit à tomber. Je tentais d'ignorer ces gouttes glacées. Mais elles frappaient mon corps comme des centaines de lances. La couverture enveloppant mes épaules et mon visage, j'observais par le faible interstice qui me restait l'étendue d'air et d'eau qui se dressait face à moi. La mer avait commencé à s'agiter avec la pluie. Les vagues se faisaient plus tranchantes, plus menaçantes. Je sentais le bois de ma barque grincer sous mon poids.

Brusquement je compris. Je compris qu'attendre ici ne me mènerais jamais à rien. Ma main grelottante se tendit vers la corde. Je la décrochais. J'agrippais avec peine mes rames trempées. Mes muscles étaient engourdis, comme amoindris. Je remarquais que mes membres étaient plus fins, que de sous mon vêtement apparaissaient mes côtes sculptées dans ma peau. Ma peau… avait la couleur de l'eau. Pâle comme celle d'un cadavre.

Un nouvel éclair me fit tressaillir. Je me reprenais. Forçant mes bras à dépasser la douleur infligée par le froid, la faim et la pluie, je ramais. Et ainsi je m'éloignais lentement de ce ponton, avec la certitude que je réussirais. Tout mon corps me brûlait, comme prêt à se déchirer d'un instant à l'autre. Mais mon esprit n'en avait que faire. Là-bas, derrière les balises cendrées, au fond de cette mer inconnue des hommes, je savais… que je finirais par le retrouver.

& & & & & &

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement. Une ombre immense se dressait face à moi. Je clignai des yeux avec peine. Tout était trouble autour de moi. Je ne distinguais rien. Rien que cette ombre élancée mêlée au bleu marin qui l'entourait. Je ne sentais plus rien. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être moi. Je n'avais plus de corps. Mon corps… est-ce que… j'étais mort ? Je trouvai la force de réfléchir. Que s'était-il passé ? Ma mémoire me faisait défaut. Je forçai mon esprit à se souvenir de quelque chose, peut-être de mon nom. Wave… Je m'appelais Wave. J'entendais ce nom prononcé au loin, dans mes souvenirs asphyxiés. C'est tout ce qui me revenais pour l'instant. Je poussai un profond soupir qui sembla liquéfier mes entrailles. L'impression désagréable de respirer des flammes m'envahit. Mes poumons me brûlaient. Tout mon corps me brûlait. Mes muscles, mes os étaient en feu. Je m'efforçai d'ouvrir les yeux à nouveau, et de rendre à ma vue brouillée une part de réalité. Extirpant mon cerveau des limbes où il se trouvait, je parvins enfin à refaire surface. Surface… Je compris enfin. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Mes poumons pourtant bien développés avaient atteint leur limite. Je suffoquais. J'étais en train de mourir. La panique commença à me gagner. Je tentai de me redresser. Ma mâchoire ne parvint pas à quitter les lattes humides. Je reconnus enfin l'ombre face à moi comme un immense cylindre de bois. Un mat. Un bateau. J'étais sur un bateau. Mais un bateau mort, sombré. Sondant les eaux qui m'entouraient, je reconnus être à plusieurs centaines de mètres de profondeur. Les innombrables particules qui flottaient autour de moi parvenaient à peine à refléter la lumière d'une surface lointaine. Trop lointaine. J'essayai à nouveau de bouger. Mes sensations revenaient peu à peu. Je compris bientôt que j'étais cloué au sol par le bois d'une cabine effondrée. Mes membres étaient emmêlés dans les filets. A chaque mouvement que j'infligeais à mes muscles éreintés, les câbles se resserraient, tailladant ma peau au cuir épais. Je me débattis avec autant de vigueur qu'il me fût possible. L'eau s'empourpra autour de moi. J'étais blessé. Le désespoir m'assaillit. Malgré ma forte musculature je ne parvenais pas à me libérer.

Tout me semblait perdu. Mes mouvements se ralentirent. Les vertiges me faisaient perdre pieds. Je me sentis de nouveau sombrer. Croyant ma fin venue, je fermai les yeux. A cet instant je sentis une présence près de moi. Quelque chose effleura mes mâchoires. Un contact étrange s'infiltra entre mes dents, et brusquement, un souffle chaud se répandit dans mes poumons désespérément vides. J'eus l'impression que la vie affluait dans tout mon corps, s'infiltrant dans chacune de mes veines. Le contact disparut. J'ouvris enfin les yeux pour retrouver la silhouette allongée du mat. Ce ne fut que lorsque je tentai à nouveau de bouger que je sentis le petit corps accroché au mien. J'entendis ses dents fines ronger mes liens. Je stoppai tout mouvement pour lui faciliter la tâche. Les fils furent enfin rompus. Je repartis de plus belle et réussis finalement à me dégager. Je rampai sur les lattes du bateau coulé. Arrivé près du mat, je me laissai retomber.

Mon sauveur se posa près de moi, surplombant ma haute stature écrasée de son petit corps fin et agile. Je n'eus pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que j'avais affaire à un jeune mustebouée. Son pelage roux brillait d'un éclat marin, dessinant des reflets semblables aux flammes qui me rongeaient un peu plus tôt sur les surfaces de bois environnantes. Il se détachait avec prestance, une grâce incroyable sur ce décors sale et sombre, au milieu de cette eau grise au goût âcre et empoisonné.

- T'es encore vivant, dis ? m'interpella le rouquin d'un ton de jeune débauché.

Je grondai sourdement. Ma tête me tournait encore. Il attendit que je me redresse, dansant autour de moi de sa nage ondulante et élégante. Je fus debout assez vite. L'air qu'il m'avait insufflé était nettement suffisant pour que je tienne presque une heure. Je tournai enfin vers lui mon regard courroucé. Le visage du mustebouée m'observait. Il était borgne, et une longue entaille certainement née du contact d'une hélice balafrait son œil droit jusqu'à l'avant de son museau. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que ma propre image me revint en mémoire. J'étais grand, fort. Ma peau écaillée d'un bleu azur était résistante. Des plaques dorsales aussi rougeoyantes que mes iris se dressaient sur mon crâne et entre mes omoplates. Mon allure de reptile énorme avait l'habitude d'impressionner ceux qui me faisaient face, mais le mustebouée ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il continua de m'observer durant quelques minutes, puis s'arrêta et vint se poser devant moi. Ses deux queues fouettèrent l'eau une dernière fois avant de se laisser voguer comme le reste de son corps.

- Tu étais avec eux ? me demanda-t-il, ajoutant le geste à la parole en me désignant la poupe du menton.

Je suivis son regard. Une demi-douzaine de cadavres flottaient au-dessus de la masse du bateau, emmêles dans des cordages. Certains corps n'étaient pas entiers. La chair mise à nue et dont des lambeaux filandreux flottaient ça et là avait pris une teinte blanchâtre. Des humains. Rien que des humains. Des pêcheurs sans doute.

- Alors ? Tu étais avec l'équipage ? insista le rouquin.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, et retrouvai un calme qui me semblait naturel.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, dis-je d'une voix grave. Je ne me souviens pas.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, ajouta le mustebouée, je t'ai d'abord pris pour un domestiqué. Tu es sûr que tu n'étais pas parmi eux.

Je secouai la tête, répétant que je ne m'en souvenais pas. Le rongeur acquiesça.

- C'était violent. Tu as peut-être perdu la mémoire. Tu es sans doute l'un des mercenaires de Typhon.

Je haussai les épaules. Il ne me semblait pas connaître ce Typhon. Pas plus que je ne connaissais ces hommes. Pas plus que je ne me connaissais moi-même.

- Tu t'appelles comment l'ami ? demanda finalement le mustebouée, un rictus impatient au coin des lèvres.

- Wave, je répondis.

- Qui t'as donné ce nom ?

- Je ne sais plus, grognai-je, vexé d'avoir ainsi tout oublié de mon passé. Et toi ?

- Swift. Juste Swift.

Je gravai son nom dans mon esprit vierge. C'est à cet instant que je me demandai pour quelle raison Swift m'avait sauvé. Je n'eus pas longtemps à me poser la question ; je compris rapidement que Swift n'était pas un fourbe, mais simplement un profiteur.

- Typhon appréciera que je lui ramène un de ses jouets perdus, affirma le rouquin, son œil unique braqué sur moi.

Je ne répondis pas. Je me contentai de fixer cet œil sombre et profond qui me rappela soudain quelle solitude était la mienne. Si l'immense sentiment de vide qui m'étreignit alors n'avait pas fait surface, peut-être n'aurais-je jamais su que j'avais toujours eu quelqu'un auprès de moi. Avant… Peut-être n'aurais-je jamais su que je n'étais pas seul avant d'atterrir ici, au milieu de ces cadavres, en compagnie du jeune rouquin qui m'observait toujours.

Un nouveau souvenir s'illumina en moi. Oui, je connaissais ces hommes. Ou plutôt : un de ces hommes. Je me détournai du rouquin pour chercher celui qui éveillerait certainement mes souvenirs passés. D'un coup de queue puissant, je me propulsai vers l'arrière du bateau, nageant au milieu des corps et des restes de bois qui stagnaient à quelques mètres au-dessus du pont. J'entendis Swift partir à ma suite, mais ne m'en souciai guère. Je cherchais, slalomant lentement entre chaque obstacle. Je savais qu'il y avait ici quelqu'un que je connaissais. Cependant, j'eus beau balayer du regard toute la surface du bâtiment mort, aucun visage ne ralluma en moi une trace quelconque de mémoire.

Je m'arrêtai finalement, stagnant au-dessus de la cabine effondrée qui avait auparavant failli prendre ma vie. J'étais épuisé. Il fallait que je remonte à la surface reprendre de l'air frais. L'eau ambiante était sale, verdâtre, presque noire. Swift s'arrêta près de moi, tourna son unique œil sur mon visage.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

- Je croyais connaître un de ces hommes, dis-je sans vraiment reconnaître cette voix rocailleuse qui était la mienne.

- Alors… peut-être que je me suis trompé, remarqua le rouquin.

Je tournai vers lui mon regard de prédateur, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

- Les aligatueurs ne vivent pas par ici, continua Swift. Il est possible que tu viennes de la surface.

Je n'ajoutai rien et baissai les yeux. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Etait-ce de la tristesse que je ressentais à présent ? Etrangement, j'étais extrêmement déçu que Swift ne me considère pas comme l'un des siens. Cela voudrait dire… que je faisais partie de ces noyés. Que j'appartenais à leur groupe. Que j'aurais du mourir avec eux. Non, je ne voulais pas, en aucun cas appartenir à une famille de mort !

Prenant conscience de ma position, la terreur s'empara soudain de moi. J'étais seul. Seul parce que tous les miens étaient mort ? Cela voulait-il dire que je connaissais tous ces hommes ? Que je les appréciais peut-être autrefois ? Que ma famille était morte ? Avait été tuée par les mercenaires de celui que Swift appelait Typhon ? J'agrippai ma tête entre mes griffes, ignorant la douleur que celles-ci m'infligeaient en s'enfonçant dans ma chair. J'étais… perdu ?

Ce fut cette douleur intérieure qui réveilla en moi un nouveau pan de ma mémoire. Je savais où était l'homme que je cherchais. Je baissai les yeux vers la cabine effondrée. Swift qui m'observait toujours suivit mon regard. Un nouveau mouvement caudal bref et rapide me dirigea vers l'amas de planches et de fils. Evitant les câbles, j'attaquai. A coup de griffes et de dents, je parvins enfin à dégager l'entrée qui menait à l'intérieur du bateau. Je m'y engouffrai grâce à une nouvelle impulsion, plus violente que les précédentes. Je sentais mes nerfs prêts à rompre. L'obscurité était totale. Ma première impression fut de m'être introduit dans un endroit interdit. La seconde fut brutale, et infligea une torsion écœurée à tout mon corps. J'avais la nausée, et l'impression désagréable de sentir quelque chose marteler mon crâne de l'intérieur. Je reconnus aussitôt les symptômes liés à la présence proche de la mort.

Je manquai de sursauter en sentant le corps étrangement chaud de Swift contre mon bras gauche. Me tournant vers lui, et plongé dans cette obscurité, je ne pus apercevoir briller que la bille d'un noir profond qui formait son regard. Je le sentis se tasser contre moi.

- Ça sent pas bon l'ami, dit-il à voix basse, ses paroles accompagnées d'un frisson. Ça sent la mort à plein nez, ajouta-t-il.

- Tu as peur ? demandais-je étonné.

- Oui. J'ai vraiment peur, avoua Swift du même ton nerveux et tout en regardant de droite à gauche. J'ai peur, très peur de mourir.

Je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur. En y réfléchissant, moi aussi j'avais peur de mourir. C'est pourquoi, à cet instant, j'aurais pu quitter l'endroit sans demander à en savoir d'avantage. J'aurais oublié tout ce qui s'était passé. J'aurais certainement recommencé une nouvelle vie, bâtie sur les décombres de la première. J'aurais pu le faire si seulement je n'avais pas senti à cet instant quelque chose tout près de mon visage, à quelques centimètres à peine. Je tressaillis. Ignorant les battements de cœur terrorisés de Swift contre mon bras gauche, je tendis l'autre pour agripper ce qui me faisait face. Je refermai mes griffes sur un membre visiblement humain, et remontai aussitôt vers la sortie, Swift toujours collé à moi. Dès que la faible lumière verdâtre nous entoura à nouveau, je baissai les yeux vers mon butin. Ce cadavre était particulièrement abîmé au niveau des articulations, et paraissait entre mes bras puissants n'être pas plus qu'une poupée de chiffon soumise aux remous de l'eau marine. Mais son visage était intact. Je vins me poser sur le pont. Swift m'imita. J'observai la figure de l'homme. Elle était livide, creusée. Morte. Je le détaillai avec plus d'attention. Il portait une barbe légère qui attestait d'un âge assez mûr, appuyé des quelques rides qui parsemaient sa peau.

- Alors ? demanda finalement le rouquin qui semblait avoir repris son calme. Tu le connais ?

- Je crois, avouais-je. J'ai l'impression… d'avoir un rapport important avec lui…

- Un rapport ? fit Swift interloqué. Amical ?

Je secouai la tête. Le rouquin hocha la sienne.

- Vu comme ça il ressemble plus à la proie, et toi au chasseur, affirma le rongeur borgne.

Je ne répondis pas. Mais je me dis qu'en effet cet homme devait évoquer bien de la pitié, manipulé par mes lourdes griffes. Je tentai d'analyser ce que je ressentais pour lui. Mes pensées étaient encore confuses. Ce fut un exercice plus difficile que je ne l'avais imaginé.

- Je crois… que j'ai envie de le tuer.

- Pas de chance, répliqua Swift en haussant les épaules. Il est déjà mort.

- C'est vrai, approuvais-je. Mais j'ai tout de même une envie folle de le dépecer.

Le rouquin émit un sifflement indiquant certainement de l'admiration.

- Alors tu devais le détester.

- Peut-être, reconnus-je.

- Il se peut donc que tu sois bien un mercenaire. Tu devais tuer cet homme, mais d'une façon quelconque, il faillit te tuer lui-aussi… en te paralysant dans ces cordages ?

Je méditai l'explication de Swift. Elle me paraissait assez plausible. Peut-être n'y avait-il entre cet homme et moi qu'un combat à mort visant à désigner celui qui s'en sortirait lors de l'attaque de ce bateau. En effet, plus j'observais ce visage mort, et plus je sentais l'envie de meurtre grandir en moi. Et puis soudain, quelque chose de nouveau s'afficha dans mon esprit. Dali. Ce nom, Dali, il formait un lien entre ce cadavre et moi. Etait-il humain ou non, je connaissais celui qui portait ce nom. Et il me semblait que l'homme l'avait prononcé juste avant de mourir.

- Ta mémoire reviendra, me lança finalement Swift, me sortant de mes pensées.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il s'était un peu éloigné, et fit un nouveau geste du menton pour m'inciter à le suivre.

- Je vais t'emmener chez Typhon. Si tu es bien l'un des siens, il te reconnaitra.

J'acquiesçai, et décidai de laisser ce nom, Dali, dans un recoin de mon esprit pour le moment. Je lâchai le corps. A l'instant même où son contact disparut, je sentis une fois de plus ce poignard de glace me transpercer. J'étais seul à nouveau. Je regardai le corps sombrer paresseusement vers le fond, sans doute attiré par quelques breloques de métal qu'il portait. Si je détestais tant cet homme, pourquoi sa disparition soudaine me laissait-elle encore avec ce sentiment de vide immense ? A qui était ce corps qui manquait si cruellement au mien ? J'avais comme l'impression d'avoir été déchiré, qu'une partie de moi m'avait été arrachée. Et avec cette partie avait disparue ma mémoire, m'empêchant ainsi de remonter jusqu'à elle.

Je commençai à me sentir mal. Swift du le voir à mon expression grimaçante de douleur car il revint vers moi.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux attendre encore ?

Je secouai la tête.

- Je dois remonter, dis-je simplement. Je vais manquer d'air.

- Il vaut mieux, m'approuva le rouquin. Moi aussi j'arrive à ma limite.

Nous n'ajoutâmes rien et nous dirigeâmes vers la surface d'une nage peu rapide, mais nerveuse. L'air s'engouffra dans mes poumons comme un bienfait divin. C'est du moins ce que je cru avant d'être pris d'une atroce quinte de toux qui faillit me faire replonger.

- L'air n'est pas très agréable par ici, m'expliqua Swift dont la tête dépassait à quelques mètres de moi. Il faut respirer lentement.

Je hochai la tête et tentai de reprendre mon souffle parmi cet air putride et humide, qui sentait la pourriture et la décomposition du vieux bois. J'en profitai pour observer plus attentivement le visage de Swift, maintenant qu'il était éclairé des faibles rayons de lune asphyxiés par la brume épaisse. La grâce que sa nage et sa silhouette élancée évoquaient sous l'eau paraissait avoir totalement disparue à l'air libre. La balafre était abîmée, sale, et plusieurs taches noirâtres s'étaient développées sur le visage de Swift. Le parfum du rouquin se mêla rapidement aux effluves de moisissures : son odeur était infecte. Je grimaçai, et m'en voulu aussitôt de cette réaction. Cependant, Swift ne sembla pas s'en vexer. Il sourit d'un air amusé.

- Heureusement que l'odeur ne nous suit pas sous l'eau, pas vrai ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Les pêcheurs.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais, les humains ne viennent jamais par ici en temps normal. Ils ont peur. Typhon leur fait peur. Les hommes ont toujours peur de ce à quoi ils ne peuvent pas donner de forme précise.

Swift avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton moqueur.

- Tu as l'air de bien les connaître, remarquai-je.

- C'est vrai, avoua-t-il. J'ai vécu parmi eux. Je faisais les poubelles.

- Ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi ils t'ont fait ça.

- Quand je me suis réfugié dans ces eaux, je pensais que je serais en sécurité. Mais les humains viennent maintenant jusqu'ici. Ils cherchent à abattre Typhon. C'est pour ça qu'ils arrivent lourdement armés, et que les mercenaires de Typhon les attaquent à chaque fois. Par malchance je me suis retrouvé au milieu d'une attaque.

- Qui est Typhon ?

Swift eut un moment de silence, comme s'il réfléchissait, puis il haussa les épaules, de ce geste typique de ceux qui savent, mais ne veulent pas s'en mêler.

- Aucune idée.

Je n'ajoutai rien. Puis une nouvelle question me vint.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fuyais pour vouloir venir te réfugier ici ?

A nouveau, le silence prit la place de ma voix rauque. Swift m'observa longuement. A l'évidence, il ne me répondrait pas. Je le compris bien avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole pour me dire qu'il ne fallait jamais faire attendre Typhon, et que s'il me cherchait, il serait bien heureux de me revoir au plus vite. J'acquiesçai. Je ne voulais pas le contrarier…

Nous replongeâmes. Durant notre longue descente pour rejoindre les profondeurs, une volée de sentiments afflua en moi, se bousculant comme des rats terrifiés qui se cognaient, se recognaient, en tentant de s'échapper. Peur, mélancolie, colère s'ébattaient dans mon esprit assiégé. J'avais mal. Mal de sentir toutes ces choses en même temps, mal de savoir tous ces sentiments. De savoir qu'ils étaient miens, que je ne pourrais m'en dégager, mais que j'ignorais à quoi les attribuer. Pourquoi étais-je si triste ? Pourquoi avais-je si mal, de cette partie de moi qu'on m'avait arrachée ? Quelle était cette chose ou cet être qui me manquait ?

Je ne savais plus. Je ne voulais plus savoir. Swift glissait parfois vers moi son œil unique pour être sûr que je le suivais. Je m'apercevais alors que j'avais pris du retard, et le rattrapais.

Il faisait sombre à cette profondeur. Et Swift continua à s'enfoncer. Je le suivais. Un noir d'encre nous encercla, et se referma bientôt sur nous. Mes yeux reptiliens s'habituèrent rapidement à l'obscurité, mais je n'étais jamais allé si loin, aussi je commençai à avoir du mal à nager. Mes poumons se rétractèrent un peu plus sous ma peau tendue et ma chair écrasée. Notre descente dura un temps que je ne saurais dire.

Ce fut au milieu de cet univers fuligineux, parmi les brumes épaisses d'une eau trouble et brunâtre, qu'apparurent les premières lignes d'un édifice immense. Les derniers résidus, rouillés et grinçants, d'un port industriel. Carcasse de métal sombre, ferraille corrodée, structures de hangars taulés chevauchés de grues gémissantes, poussant leur plainte longue et aigue à chaque nouveau remous. Cathédrale engloutie dans les fins fonds de cette mer putride, véritable cité dans les entrailles de laquelle je percevais déjà le mouvement de nombreux corps parasites.

- Typhon se trouve là-bas.

Je ne répondis pas. Typhon, cet inconnu, éveillait déjà en moi une répugnance exacerbée par l'idée que je me faisais maintenant de son univers. Mes tripes se nouèrent lorsque, d'un mouvement ample, Swift dévia vers le fond pour rejoindre les structures les plus sombres et menaçantes qui se dressaient en dessous de la ville : comme si cet amas de longs sabres d'acier rongé avait pour tâche de supporter le poids entier du vieux port.

Je déviai à mon tour, pour chevaucher les mêmes courants que mon guide. La nage de Swift se fit moins volage. Mes muscles se raffermirent. Je devinais chez le rouquin cette crainte qui était la mienne : si Typhon ne me reconnaissait pas, qu'adviendrait-il de moi ? Lâcherait-il ses tueurs sur moi ? Serais-je renvoyé vers ces hommes qui tapissaient l'épave, à travers une mort violente ? Je n'eus hélas pas grand temps de me questionner. Un gouffre froid, profond, encadré de deux grilles tordues par la pression se dessinait devant nous. Il était surmonté de dalles noires chargées d'algues qui formaient une ruelles s'enfonçant entre les câblages d'un ancien chantier.

Je vis l'œil sombre de Swift s'attarder sur moi, puis le rouquin se détourna pour s'avancer vers la caverne à l'entrée large. Je me postai à ses côtés, stagnant sur cette eau trouble, conscient d'être, dans cette obscurité, une proie facile pour qui y serait habitué.

Nous attendîmes. Et tandis qu'autour de nous la flore marine vacillait, je sentis des ombres roder aux abords des grillages abimés. J'aiguisai mon regard pour reconnaître les silhouettes agiles de deux tentacruels, et d'un imposant laggron. Des reflets vert pâle dansaient sur leur peau tendue et caoutchouteuse, ornée des ombres entrelacées que les grilles déposaient sur leurs corps. Leur nage était lente, et leurs regards acérés, sauvages et méfiants braqués sur nous, comme sur des dangers potentiels.

Ce ne fut qu'après l'apparition de cette garde rapprochée que les larges poutres couleur de rouille qui tapissaient le sol se mirent à frémir, puis à se racornir, se recroquevillant autour d'une masse énorme qui prenait l'espace entier que délimitaient les grillages. Ces poutres étaient des tentacules, les tentacules d'une créature ancestrale que je reconnue comme de la race des Octillery. Typhon s'avança, tel un magma spongieux dont chaque déplacement infligeait une dangereuse pression sur la ferraille environnante, qui contestait en grinçant plus fort qu'à l'ordinaire. D'immenses yeux, à peine visibles dans cet océan de noirceur, brillèrent comme deux perles d'ivoire au milieu de cet agglomérat vivant.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Swift le Reclus ?

La voix de Typhon était lourde, asexuée.

- J'ai trouvé ce prédateur sur le bateau qui fut coulé cette nuit, répondit le rouquin d'un ton naturel que l'on n'aurait cru feint. Il ne sait plus d'où il vient, et peut-être, ai-je pensé, manque-t-il à vos effectifs.

Je sentis portée sur moi une attention exacerbée. Les trois gardes s'étaient rapprochés, et me détaillaient à présent comme un gibier exceptionnel. Typhon resta un moment silencieux, puis son ton outre monde emplit à nouveau la coque d'acier qui l'entourait.

- Nous n'avons perdu personne à la veille de ce jour… (ses paroles étaient lentes, ses mots entrecoupés de pauses qui semblaient savamment distillées) Mais nous ne nous souvenons pas avoir subi l'offense d'une résistance de l'un de ceux de notre sang.

Des mouvements impatients parcouraient maintenant le corps des gardes, nettement perceptibles dans leur nage circulaire qui paraissait se refermer graduellement sur nous. J'entendais cette voix puissante qui dominait mon esprit, la voix de mon instinct, grondant tout bas tel un fauve à l'affut, aboyant contre mes muscles qui refusaient de bouger. Mais, oubliant un instant cette présence en moi, je décidai d'écouter une conscience plus profonde. Je décidai de rester là à attendre le verdict de Typhon. Et je savais que de ses paroles dépendrait ma réponse : le choix de Typhon déterminerait le mien.

Le corps flasque du gigantesque mollusque émit un bruit spongieux. Ses immenses yeux noirs formés de gélatine se plissèrent légèrement pour dévoiler un sourire. Alors, je compris tout.

Avant même que la créature n'émette le moindre son, avant même que je puisse entendre sa proposition, tout devint claire autour de moi. L'obscurité du lieu me parut étonnamment moins menaçante, les ténèbres moins difficiles à disperser. Je me rendis compte, non sans un soulagement intense, que je n'étais pas dans mon élément, et même très loin de ce et ceux qui m'avaient vu naître.

J'entendis à peine le rugissement de colère de Typhon lorsque, oubliant toute forme de respect, je fonçai vers la sortie de la grotte dans un bouillonnement d'eau pâteuse, esquivant le laggron qui tenta avec rage et dans un grondement bas de me détruire les flancs d'un coup de nageoire. Dali, ce nom qui pour moi sonnait comme celui d'un spectre immatériel quelques minutes plus tôt, ce nom venait d'ouvrir les dernières parcelles égarées de mon esprit à cette réalité qui était mienne. Qui avait été mienne.

Dali… ce jeune enfant humain qui m'avait souri autrefois. Ce jeune enfant humain pour qui j'avais volé, trahi, travaillé. Ce jeune enfant humain qui de sa chaleur m'avait doucement caressé toutes les nuits… Ce jeune enfant humain pour qui j'avais juré de tuer. J'avais juré de tuer le capitaine du bateau, cet homme grisonnant au sourire offensant. Cet homme qui poursuivait mon jeune humain dans ses cauchemars, tous les jours, tous les mois, depuis des années.

Je m'étais fait accepter à bord du bateau pour la chasse marine à laquelle il comptait s'adonner. Peu m'importait ce qu'ils chassaient, du moment que je parvenais à le tuer. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulée comme je l'avais espéré. L'attaque avait eu lieu trop tôt… je n'avais pas eu le temps d'accomplir ma mission. L'homme était mort maintenant, je me rappelais de ses membres en lambeaux qui se balançaient entre mes griffes. Mais ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais tué, c'était ce vers quoi cet imbécile s'était laissé entraîner. L'océan inconnu l'avait tué, et moi… j'avais failli à ma promesse. Peut-être Dali me pardonnerait-il. Peut-être pourrait-il me pardonner si je parvenais à rentrer.

J'entendis la nage fulgurante des gardes qui s'étaient lancés à ma poursuite. Je tournais vers eux un regard dédaigneux. Dire que j'avais manqué de croire que je faisais partie de cette bande de monstres vivant dans les tréfonds d'une eau empoisonnée. Ma place n'était pas aux côtés d'une armée d'assassins. L'océan m'avait épargné de la souillure du meurtre ; jamais je ne suivrais Typhon, qu'il se batte pour son peuple, pour leur avenir, pour une bonne cause ou non.

Une ombre pourpre fendit les flots. Un jet d'encre brouilla les courants autour d'un des tentacruel dont la course avait été stoppée brutalement. Swift me rattrapa sans peine, malgré mon allure furieuse qui tendait tous mes muscles au point que j'imaginais chacun d'eux se déchirer à tout nouveau mouvement que je leur infligeais.

- Tu m'as mis dans l'embarras, grogna le rouquin, son œil unique roulant sur la distance qui nous séparait de nos poursuivants.

- Je suis désolé, réussis-je à articuler.

Je ne sus jamais si Swift avait accepté mes excuses. Et je regrettais de n'avoir pas su non plus les fameuses raisons qui l'avaient poussé à se reclure dans cette mer putride. Etait-ce pour se placer sous la tutelle de cette créature des ténèbres qu'ils appelaient Typhon ? Swift avait-il pu un jour être animé d'un élan patriotique au point de risquer sa propre vie dans une guerre qui ne le concernait pas directement ?

Ce fut le dernier instant où je vis le rouquin, avant que celui-ci ne quitte mon trajet pour retourner brusquement sur le sien. Je n'osais pas me retourner pour savoir s'il avait pu passer la barrière de nos chasseurs, mais je sentis rapidement l'odeur d'un flot de sang environner les bas-fonds dont je tentais encore de m'extirper. Je voulais fuir. Fuir au plus vite.

Un vent à l'odeur de pourriture m'enveloppa brutalement alors que je franchissais la frontière qui séparait le ciel et la mer. Je toussai et crachai. Puis je m'empressai de rejoindre les décombres du vieux port qui laissaient dépasser leurs longs câbles métalliques à la surface de l'eau. Des grues à demi effondrées fendaient les flots, se découpant sur un ciel fuligineux. J'espérai pouvoir me cacher parmi ces ruines d'acier, que mes poursuivants abandonnent rapidement les recherches. J'espérai pouvoir rejoindre la côte au plus vite. Rejoindre Dali.

J'étais fatigué. Mes bras robustes n'arrivaient plus à me pousser en avant avec autant de force qu'ils l'auraient dû. Seul mon membre caudal me permettait à présent d'avancer. J'avais mal. Tellement mal. Mais je faisais taire la douleur derrière une façade de sauvagerie, de rage de vivre. Une rage de vivre puissante, si puissante que je pensais pouvoir vaincre quiconque se mettrait en travers de mon chemin. Ma folie passagère m'empêcha d'entendre le tentacruel, le laggron, et à présent les deux démentas qui se rapprochaient de moi à toute vitesse. Ils m'auraient rattrapé dans quelques secondes, et déjà les gardes donnaient à leur nage une trajectoire plus ferme, tête baissée, prêts à me percuter avec la violence d'un train lancé à pleine vitesse.

Ce fut rapide, brutal. Mon esprit refit surface lorsque, derrière moi, j'entendis le hurlement du laggron qui déchira la nuit comme le monstrueux mugissement des grands cargos. Un harpon souple et fin traversait son épaule gauche de part en part. Je me retournai pour admirer les remous de souffrance du monstre marin, songeant béatement à quelque coup du destin. L'amphibien frappait les vagues qui l'entouraient et semblaient à présent l'engloutir. Les trombes nées de ses débats ne cessèrent que lorsqu'il disparut de la surface. Je le devinais encore se distordre sous les flots, en proie à une douleur atroce, au milieu du long sentier empourpré qui marquait sa lente agonie.

Puis une voix familière me tira de mes songes. Je relevai les yeux, pour croiser ceux d'un jeune garçon amaigri, son bras fragile et tremblant encore tendu dans la posture du lancé de harpon. J'observai ses cernes foncées, ses joues creusées. Je détaillai ses vêtements élimés, les côtes qui formaient des creux impressionnants sous ses membres anorexiques. Je mis peu de temps à le reconnaître.

Epuisé, je nageai doucement vers lui. Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide aux alentours ; les gardes semblaient avoir disparus, sans doute effrayés par cette arme meurtrière qu'ils redoutaient tant habituellement. Mais je savais qu'ils réapparaîtraient tôt ou tard.

Je me hissai sur la frêle embarcation du garçon. Le jeune humain s'était doucement laissé glisser contre le bord de la barque. Son état de faiblesse avancé ne devait certainement plus lui permettre de se maintenir debout. Lorsque je m'abaissai à mon tour, penché sur lui, je senti son corps froid se blottir contre moi. Je m'enroulai lentement autour de lui, comme je le faisais autrefois. Je refermai mes bras sur lui pour le mettre hors d'atteinte de tout danger. Il se détendit. Son odeur, délicieuse parmi les relents d'eau putride, dévoilait une paisible satisfaction.

A son contact, ma mémoire me fut intégralement rendue. Je fermai les yeux pour oublier ce qui n'avait plus d'intérêt. Et qu'est-ce qui aurait pu avoir encore de l'importance à présent ? Quoi à part ce petit être que je tentai de rassurer, de réchauffer ? Ni le temps qui passait. Ni les massacres. Ni les craintes non fondées qui m'avaient poussées à douter.

Ni les longs tentacules pourpres qui ondoyaient à la surface, se refermant autour de notre petite embarcation.


End file.
